


Cocaine Crush

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Music, Other, Poetry, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Disclaimer: I have never ever tried cocaine or any other hard drugThis is loosely inspired by Panic! At the Disco's Don't Threaten Me w/a Good Time...





	Cocaine Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of sheer boredom and because I mentioned my cat getting into cocaine instead of sugar XD we don't have any here, I was merely suggesting it because my kitty is a total psycho spaz

It’s like a head rush  
This crush  
Like being caught up in headlights  
You’re left feeling like a clown  
As you find yourself in her sights   
She smiles as she runs you down

Don’t wanna wake up  
Because you know if you did  
You’d find that she’s using you  
And that’s something that just won’t do

This cocaine doesn’t go up her nose  
It goes in your cheerios  
Sweeter than sugar yet burns like gasoline  
Maybe it’s laced with kerosene  
Or something most obscene

It’s how she keeps control  
You should have never sold your soul  
She’s the demon from your dreams  
Draining you dry as she carries out her schemes  
For an exorcism, you swear it’s not too late  
Go to rehab and then set the date  
I promise that I will wait


End file.
